Duty Vs Love
by Sobiha326
Summary: Alice is the princess of the good side and Shun is the prince of the bad side, but what happens when they meet and fall in love. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. this is a story that just kinda came to me. I'm only pulblishing the first chapter for now. please tell me if I should continue the story.

**I don't own Bakugan.**

_Ch1. Intro to the cast_

(Girls are fairies or witches and boys are heroes or villains depending on their side)

**Alice's P.O.V.  
><strong>" Where are they?" Runo yelled impatiently. "Calm down, Runo, I'm sure they'll be here soon." I said. Julie, Fabia, Paige, Mira and Runo were waiting for their boyfriends outside the school building. The school building was huge which wasn't surprising since half was the girls side and half was the boys side. During school hours there was no intermingling between fairies and heroes. I felt bad for my friends because of this, but I was with them every day when the greeted their boys and then went their separate ways. "Look, here they come!" Paige shouted happily. Paige was a stronger, more tomboyish fairy with short, pink hair. She ran and kissed a smaller, blue-haired hero named Rafe. The two had been dating for five years now, and were the youngest couple. Runo was a perfectly beautiful turquoise-haired fairy, and her boy Dan was a handsome, hotheaded brunette. Fabia, a blue-haired fairy, kissed a dark-skinned, white-haired hero named Ren. Julie, who is Ren's twin sister, wasted no time semi-dancing with the freckled-faced, blonde hero named Billy. Mira, a fairy with short hair the same orange color as my long curly hair, hugged a hero named Ace, who had turquoise hair like Runo, but with a hint of green in it. I smiled. I was happy for my friends. They all had the perfect boy for them, but I wished they would stop setting me up with random boys trying to help me find the perfect one. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts, which signaled the start of class. "See you later." all my friends seemed to say in unison to their respective loves.

**Shun's P.O.V.****  
><strong>I hate school. All the mingling with witches makes me sick. None of them are pretty, and none of my fellow villians even pay attention to me. (None of this actually bothers him, but he says it does to explain why he's such a grouch)**  
><strong>Anubius, a villian with really light brown, almost white hair and Sellon, a pink-skinned, black-haired witch is the only real couple in the whole clan. My mother, Kazarena, my father, Barodius, my brother, Jesse, and my sister, Lina, all want me to be with Zenet, a blonde-haired witch, who thinks she's so cool, because she can mimic people perfectly.

(Sorry the bad guy intro was short. don't get mad about all the relations to gundalians ok, i couldn't think of any other enemies that actually stayed bad)

**Alice's P.O.V.**  
>After school, I rushed home. My family said they had something important to tell me. When I got home, I saw them the way I only see them if they're going to execute a witch or villain. "You're going to witness your first execution today." my mom, Sarena, said. As much as I hated to admit it, I was really excited about this. We went to the execution square and told the guard to bring out the prisoner. He was an ugly man with long purple and white hair. I knew immediately from his appearance that he was the ruler of the witches and villains, Barodius.<p>

**Shun's P.O.V.  
><strong>when I got home from school, I realized my dad was captured. I rushed to execution square and hid where no one could see me waiting for the right moment. I looked around to get an idea of what I was up against. I spotted a young fairy with the royal family; this is probably her first execution. After I surveyed the area, I waited and watched. I saw them torture my father in unspeakably painful ways, but I didn't move. I knew the right moment to rescue him was when they were ready to kill him, so I watched and waited.

**Alice's P.O.V.  
><strong>I couldn't believe what they were doing to him, but it honestly made me happy to see someone so evil in a lot of pain, but if it were someone who wasn't evil, I would be horrified. They were about ready to deal the finishing blow when something unexpected happened. Some boy came out of nowhere and started defending Barodius. I couldn't understand it, he looked normal, not like one of those villains. He was taking blow after blow until, in what seemed like a quick second, he grabbed Barodius and escaped into the forest. "I wasn't expecting Barodius's heir, Shun, to come rescue his father." I heard my brother, marucho, say. "Yes that was unexpected." my father, Nurzak, said. "But it isn't unbelievable." said ,my sister, Chan. "Why not?" I asked her. "One, Shun is Barodius's son, two, Shun is very good at what he does, and three, Shun is will do anything for his dad, even risking getting killed himself to save him, which you, Alice, witnessed." said ,Gus, my other brother. "If you didn't already know he's a villain, wouldn't it be hard to tell if he is or not?" I asked, no one in particular. "Yes, it would be considering he looks a lot like a hero with black hair." said, my other sister, Chris. I went to sleep that night with so many thoughts clouding my mind that I thought I wouldn't get to sleep, but I eventually did.

(Chan is older than Chris, and both are older than Alice)

(Gus and Marucho are both older than Alice, but Gus is older than Marucho)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Are you alright father?" I asked my dad as I acted as his crutch on our way home. "Yes,but I was starting to wonder when you would show." He said with a slight smirk on his face. As we got closer to the house it was revealed that my our family was waiting for us. Once we were inside, my father explained everything and I added a few details he left out. "The most interesting thing about the story is the fact that the youngest of the royal siblings was watching when this was happening." said Jesse. "It was probably her first execution." said my mom. "I wonder if any of the royals expected you to show up Shun." Lina said with sincire curiosity. "No, they had no idea I was coming, if you'll permit it father I would like to go to bed." I said. My father nodded and I went to my room and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to InnocentDiamond for encouraging me to continue with the story, so here it goes.

Oh, and by the way the reason I made Julie and Ren twins is; because, Ren's human form looks like Julie, cause they both have dark skin and white hair.

**I don't own Bakugan **

_Ch. 2 Kidnapping_

**Shun's P.O.V**

"I have something I need you to do for me Shun." My father said.

"What?" I asked somewhat sleepy.

"I need you to kidnap the princess, Alice. Can you handle that?" My father said sternly.

"Why are you asking me if I can handle it? You know very well I can handle myself against those heroes." I said somewhat offended.

I couldn't believe my dad even asked me that.

"I'll most likely be back before dinner." I said.

"If you're late, you better have a good excuse, because unless you're captured by them there is no excuse for being late." My father said sternly

"I know!" I yelled at him rather annoyed.

I quickly left and headed for the palace. I knew this wasn't going to be easy seeing as she's the youngest of the royals, but I knew I was ready for anything.

**Alice's P.O.V**

"I'm not going!" I yelled at my family and friends for like the fourth time.

I was mad because they set me up with Lync. Although he's handsome, Lync is not the one I would pick for my husband.

"Come on, you should go." They all seemed to say at once.

"No!" I yelled rather infuriated now.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I said

I quickly left the room. A nice walk was just what I needed.

**Shun's P.O.V**

It couldn't have gone more perfectly. As luck would have it, Alice was walking alone in the garden, and better yet no guards patrolled the garden, so I took the opportunity.

"Evening princess." I said sarcastically.

She turned around and started to scream which was not good.

"Quiet unless you want your friends to die." I said.

It was a bluff, but I needed to get her to be quiet.

Unfortunately, she had already let out a scream so loud that anyone in the garden could hear her.

**Alice's P.O.V**

The instant after I screamed, he grabbed me and started to take me back to his home no doubt. I suddenly heard a welcome sound. It was Lync coming to rescue me. He probably heard my scream.

"Let her go Shun!" He demanded.

"In your dreams Lync!" Shun said defiantly still holding on to me tightly.

"You do know you're surrounded right?" Lync said.

"Yeah I know that, but you still can't get me." Shun said

**Shun's P.O.V**

I clearly underestimated them; in what seem like a quick second not only had they surrounded me, but they had me caught. I knew exactly where they were taking me; execution square. My dad won't be happy when I get home.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"Shun's been caught!" Lina yelled breathless.

"What?" I yelled surprised.

I quickly ran out of the room and made it to execution square in time to plan my moves. I never understood how Shun was so good at this.

Then it happened. At the last second I rescued my brother.

"Sorry you couldn't get the princess, but there's no reason for you to go back for her." I told him as we were walking home shortly after wards.

"No need." He said rather weakly.

He stepped to the side to reveal Alice walking right behind him hands tied together.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

That was easy I grabbed her right before we got away." He said.

When we got home dad wasn't happy. I was told to go to bed, so I did.

Shun was told to take the princess to the prison chamber then go to bed no doubt he did it right away.

**Shun's P.O.V**

My limbs hurt so much I couldn't wait to get into bed. I took the princess to the prison chamber, then went up to my room to get some sleep.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I still can't believe he managed to get me even though he was seriously wounded. After he left I managed to somehow get comfortable in my cell. I soon after fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this took so long. I've had major writer's block, plus I've been very busy, but here is chapter three. Hope you like it.

**I don't own Bakugan.**

_Chapter 3: Escape_

**Alice P.O.V.**

I've been in this awful dungeon for about a week now, but I have to admit, despite the fact that he's evil, I've started to take a liking to Shun. I don't know why, but he visits me three times a day and gives me food and water, and he always manages to sneak me a gift or two. The last two days, we started eating together. While we eat, we talk about our lives, beliefs, and families. One thing that I found interesting that Shun revealed to me is that Barodius found him abandoned as a baby and he doesn't know who his real parents are. We have only two things in common; we are very loyal and our families and friends try to tell us who to marry. He's coming again in two hours and I can't wait.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Good evening Princess." I say as I walk over to Alice's cell.

"Hey Prince." Alice replies.

We sit down and start to eat and talk. While we do so, I can't help but stare at her, but unlike previous times, I stare at her in worry. My father told me that he plans to execute her in one hour, so I need to move fast.

"Alice, I need to get you out of here now." I say when we finish eating.

"Why?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"My father plans to execute you soon, and I can't let that happen." I answer.

"Alright." She says reluctantly.

"Follow me." I say.

We sneak through the palace until we come to a hole. I lead her into the hole because it's the rout we'll least likely be spotted taking, especially because I'm the only one who knows it exists.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I followed Shun carefully as we worked our way through the tunnel. When we finally make it out of the tunnel I realize we're right outside the gate to my kingdom.

"I trust you know your way from here." Says Shun, voice no longer filled with concern and worry, but the same confidence I fell in love with.

"Yes." I reply.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask as tears start to fall.

"I promise I'll find a way to come visit you." He says in that confident tone of his.

I start to turn around and head for the city, but then Shun grabs me and we kiss for the first time in our relationship. We part ways both desperately hoping to see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the super long silence you guys and gals. At first it was just writer's block and then it got to the point where I completely forgot about this story. Thank you for the support to continue this story.

**I don't own Bakugan.**

_Ch4. Aftermath of Escape_

**Alice P.O.V.**

When I got back home, I was quickly embraced by my mother, Serena and sisters, Chan and Chris.

"Are you alright?" My father, Nurzak, asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What happened?" My brothers, Gus and Marucho, seemed to ask in unison.

"I honestly don't remember how, but Shun captured me the day we were going to execute him." I confessed to my family.

"How did you escape?" Chris asked.

I didn't answer right away because I didn't know what to say. I know if I said that Shun helped me escape, they wouldn't believe it and it would reveal our illegal relationship. So I stood there for a second thinking of what to say that would sound believable without mentioning Shun. Suddenly, I remembered something that should have been so obvious: I could control the power of darkness. I could have escaped that prison a long time ago, but I didn't cause of Shun and something about the place restricted my magic.

"I used my magic," I answered, "it was restricted use because something about the place restricts good magic, but I was able to get out."

"At least you're safe." Serena replied.

I quickly went upstairs to wash and get some rest. It had been a rough day. My dreams that night were of my secret love, Shun.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"How did she escape? You were in charge of her and the prison suppresses good magic, so how did she escape?" My father, Barodius, yelled.

"I honestly don't know I wasn't there when she escaped, and the prison doesn't suppress it, it only restricts it, so she must have used her magic to escape." I countered.

My father was angry. He used his dark magic to strike and I stood there. I knew if I fought back, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. He kept on striking me, but out of now where wind magic and water magic began defending me. I knew that meant my sister, Lina, and my brother, Jesse, decided that the last strike Barodius hit me with was enough.

"It's not his fault, so don't take it out on him." Jesse said sternly.

"He's right, father. Besides, you have more important things to do than vent your anger on your heir." Lina pointed out.

"Fine, but next time a prisoner escapes on your watch, I'll make sure you get turned over to the heroes so they can kill you slowly and painfully." Barodius shouted and stormed off.

"He's not serious about that, is he?" Lina asked.

"No," I answer, "this isn't the first time he's threatened me like that."

I went to my room and went to sleep. My dreams were full of thoughts of none, but Alice.

I know this chapter is short, but the idea I have for the rest of the story is going to make the next chapters longer. I promise.


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys and gals. I'm glad you love this story. I promise you all I will complete it. Right now I'm working on a remake version. The goal is to get that version caught up to this one. After that, I'm going to publish new chapters for both at the same time. I hope you will read the remake as well as this one. I would love feedback on both versions. Keep your eyes open for new chaps in both. My goal is to complete both versions of Duty vs Love before I start collage in about two weeks. In order to do that, I will have to put out a lot of chapters a day, so be aware that after the remake hits chapter 4, I am going to be putting up a ton of new chapters in a very short time period. Keep that in mind when you're reading it as well. I'll try not to make errors, but if you do see any don't be afraid to tell me. That is all for now. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
